


Impatient Kindness

by flickawhip



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena always supports Bernie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatient Kindness

They stand staring at each other, Serena breathless with her anger. She rarely shouts, often choosing soft sarcasm instead but lately she can’t stand Bernie’s insistent self-deprivation. The woman drives her crazy and yet she can’t help but smile when Bernie sighs, stepping closer. 

“Why? Why do you trust me?”

“Well, you might not believe in yourself right now, Bern… but I do.”

Serena smiles up at her, reaching to pull her closer, smiling at the slight sigh Bernie emits. 

“Even after Alex?”

“Even after Alex.”

Serena agrees, her eyes gentle on Bernie’s face. 

“She left… that’s not your fault.”

Her voice is gentle as she adds.

“Besides, I’m happier with you here.”

“Jason still driving you mad?”

“Always does.”

Serena laughs slightly. 

“Well, at least now you have company…”

Bernie mutters, unwillingly admitting she’s happier here with Serena than she had been at home alone. It feels nicer here.


End file.
